This disclosure relates to particular uses for halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds which have enhanced properties and minimal side effects as compared to the compounds of the prior art. In a broad context this disclosure relates to the use of halo active sulfonamide compounds for use in odor control and/or as a cleaning, disinfecting, and germicidal sanitizing agent for livestock and associated equipment.
When the halo active aromatic sulfonamide compounds set forth in this disclosure are used as a biocide, fungicide, odor control agent, or as a teat cleanser, solutions of the sulfonamide compound are brought into contact with the surface being treated. This contact is usually affected by spraying, washing, dipping, and/or mixing in such a manner as to contact the effected surface or substrate with an aqueous formulation of the desired sulfonamide compound or a blended mixture of same. This process is specifically effective in treating bovine/dairy animals and related milking equipment for mastitis, but is not particularly limited thereto.
Mastitis is a persistent, inflammatory reaction of the udder tissue in cows. This potentially fatal mammary gland infection is the most common disease in dairy cattle in the United States, and the costs to the dairy industry of mastitis are calculated to be in the billions of dollars annually.
Mastitis can cause a decline in potassium and lactoferrin. It also results in decreased casein, the major protein in milk. As most calcium in milk is associated with casein, the disruption of casein synthesis contributes to lowered calcium content in milk. The milk protein also continues to undergo further deterioration during processing and storage.
Mastitis occurs when white blood cells (leucocytes), are released into the mammary gland, usually in response an invasion of bacteria of the teat canal. Milk-secreting tissue, and various ducts throughout the mammary gland are damaged due to toxins by the bacteria. Bacteria that are known to cause mastitis include various Staphylococcus, Mycoplasma, and Klebsiella species. Mastitis is most often transmitted by contact with the milking machine, and through contaminated hands or materials.